Burn down the world
by Indecisivly Undecided
Summary: A song fic for Sebastian, what we've seen of him thus far. Set to Set the World On Fire by Black Veil Brides because he burns down the world. One shot.


_**My first song fic I hope you like it, unbolded italics are the song. The song is **__**Set the World On Fire**__** by Black Veil Brides I thought it was perfect for Sebastian. **_

Jonathan Christopher watched out of his training room window as his father's figured faded, going to visit his angle boy. He had seen him once following his father, waiting until dark; he saw a glance as he was "training" if you can call it that. He went back to throwing knifes imaging 'him' as the knife sliced through his golden locks spilling angle blood, eyes wide with horror, the thought filled him with great joy.

.

..

…

..

.

_saints born together to fight against their holy fables_

_the streets are where we pray_

_hymns for the lonely, wretched and forgotten_

_the feeling in our hearts wont ever fade away_

.

..

…

..

.

Jonathon stood over the barley breathing Isabelle he knew he should finish her like her father asked but she was the only one of these idiots he could actually stand. No she would live one Lightwood was enough.

.

..

…

..

.

_we stand tall (united)_

_watch them fall (divided)_

_break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)_

.

..

…

..

.

Jonathon stood over Jace knife poised; he was a better fighter now but still an easy match. A smile played on his lips he was finally going to wash his hands with Angle blood. Golden hair covered his eyes, Jonathon wanted to see this, he was bending over to move it….a flash blurred the edge of his vision and blood was dripping down onto Jace's face.

.

..

…

..

.

_fight for all you know_

_when your backs against the wall_

_stand against the liars_

_stronger than before_

_when your life becomes a war_

_set the world on fire_

.

..

…

..

.

His world went dark, when he opened his eyes he was a baby looking up at a tense women and a smiling proud man. The women was scared of him he knew, the man was telling her to take care of him, he would be a great shadow hunter, she flinched at his words. She'd leave him for days when his Father was away, hoping he would die, she wanted him dead.

.

..

…

..

.

_sing out united against the ones you left in hatred_

_our message of today_

_like children crying when all they knew was dying_

_and we will raise our flags up _

_its time for them to pay_

.

..

…

..

.

He was floating in a glass chamber when he felt the sting, two puncture wounds near his left shoulder and the warm feel of lips. Energy pulsing he opened one eye a slit and saw his mother, Lilith. He saw the golden boy and his sister couching behind a plant, idiot.

.

..

…

..

.

_we stand tall (united)_

_watch them fall (divided)_

_break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)_

_fight for all you know_

_when your backs against the wall_

_stand against the liars_

_stronger than before_

_when your life becomes a war_

_set the world on fire_

.

..

…

..

.

Lilith is gone, his energy faded with her disappearance. He had just now enough energy to call Jace over, as their hands connected he was completely restored and Jace, the little angle boy, was completely his, he smiled at the thought…. They were going to burn down the world.

.

..

…

..

.

_so sing it loud you hold the key_

_we're the rebels and we're free_

_it's time to burn all that you see_

_now the world belongs to me_

.

..

…

..

.

He stood in the Jocelyn's kitchen she was staring wide eyed, panting, sweat dripping down her face, matting her hair, her lips curled back in hatred, knife glistening in her hand. Jace was behind her holding Clary, and Luck was running, slipping around the corner, he threw the knife hitting him in the chest. Jocelyn screamed and ran over to him.

.

..

…

..

.

_fight for all you know_

_when your backs against the wall_

_stand against the liars_

_stronger than before_

_when your life becomes a war_

_set the world on fire_

.

..

…

..

.

Jonathon screamed fire coursed through his veins, he tried to reach out to Jace, and he was gone. Was he dead? Dying, were they dying? He saw the red head that fucking redhead stab him. He fingered the would be scar on his chest feeling the flat unmarked skin…He'd have them both.

.

..

…

..

.

_proud in all you are_

_showing every scar_

_as your badge of honor_

_when you can't take anymore_

_of what they're living for_

_set the world on fire_


End file.
